Thank You
by hopeless-romanti
Summary: Kotetsu gets a surprise from the people close to him in an effort to show they care. Set just after the Jake Martinez take down. Some father/daughter fluff, a little friendship action between Kotetsu and Barnaby. T for some violence.
1. Part 1

Author's Note: Hello~, just a few words before I get into this.

I'm not familiar with the drama CDs for T I'll get to them one day. I've also only seen the anime all the way through once. That being said, please forgive me for any mistakes made in characters, background details, and other things. If you see something wrong, tell me, and I'll do my best to correct it. Thank you! :)

Disclaimer: Believe me, I WISH I owned Kotet-ah, Tiger & Bunny.

Setting: After ep13, before the time skip.

Dedicated to a certain Kotetsu on Tumblr, who's awesome roleplay blog pushed me over the edge of my Kotetsu fandom to actually write a FANFIC, something I haven't done in at least three to four years.

**Thank You (Part One)**

Barnaby stopped walking to take a good look around the cluttered apartment. Alcohol bottles were everywhere; they sat on the coffee table, laid next to the couch and perched on top of the stairs, staring at him.

"_He really was lonely,_" Barnaby thought, kicking a bottle lightly to watch it roll into another. Either that, or just downright lazy. Some of those bottles had dates from several months ago. He looked back at the culprit of the mess.

Kotetsu was propped up on the couch in sweats and a t-shirt, with his chin resting on his chest and soft snores coming from his throat. He had been released from the hospital only a day ago, and though he was a hardy man well on his way to full recovery, he still tired easily thanks to a couple operations and various medications. Running off to help Barnaby defeat Jake did more damage than Kotetsu expected, hundred power or not. Barnaby walked around the couch, and saw that his partner had been looking at the pictures of his daughter on his wristband. The pouty girl looked away from the camera and off to the side, reluctant to smile for her father.

"_Antonio told me that she doesn't know he's a Hero,"_ Barnaby thought. "_Does she even know he's been in the hospital? Or that he came that close to dying? What about previous incidents?"_

The thought disturbed the young man. Since the day they took Jake Martinez down, Barnaby had been given a few days off to recover, which in turn gave him plenty of time to think. He thought about his own actions, Kotetsu's, Jake's, his parents and his few memories of them; even the other Heroes come up, especially since Sky High, Rock Bison and Origami had been injured by Jake and his cronies. Seeing Kotetsu once again done up with tubes and bandages also added to the perpetual feeling that perhaps he'd been too self-centered and focused only on himself to see what really mattered. Barnaby hated to admit it, but without the goofy old man, they wouldn't have stopped Jake.

It was time to give back.

~ Next Day ~

Kotetsu sat at an outdoor café table, stirring his coffee idly. It was a bright, sunny day and people milled about him in a happy atmosphere. It was a good sight to see the city recovering from the terror that recently gripped the city.

"_What's taking Antonio so long?" _Kotetsu thought, feeling a trickle of impatience. His old friend wanted to treat him to a new restaurant to celebrate the victory and the two of them making it out of the hospital. He had originally planned on spending the day on his couch and/or in bed; he ached everywhere and while it was nice to be outside, he felt rather grumpy.

"Dad!"

Kotetsu whipped his head around so fast he swore he dislocated his shoulder again. He also wondered if those painkillers were at last affecting his mind, but there was the real Kaede, climbing out of a taxi and heading towards him. Kotetsu stumbled out of the chair and over to his daughter, who embraced him tightly. He felt alarmed at the willing display of affection in public.

"K-kaede, what are you doing here? Where's Grandma?" he choked out.

"Grandma said one of your friends called to say you were in a car accident." Kaede let go and looked at him with worry unhidden in her eyes. "She said that's why you couldn't come that day, because you were on the bridge that blew up because of the terrorists. Are you ok?"

Kotetsu's heart calmed, but he still reeled from the sudden panic he felt from thinking that Kaede knew his secret. Who called his mom? Whoever it was, they were getting a beating later; he deliberately told his mom not to tell Kaede that he'd been hospitalized.

"I'm fine, sweetie. It was just a few broken ribs, some bruises, I just needed some band-aids, ya'know?" He reassured his daughter with sheepish words that brushed off his injuries and gave her another hug. "Anyway, how come Grandma isn't with you?"

"The person who called her said it was a surprise, because you got out of the hospital the other day," Kaede explained, pulling back to give him a mischievous grin. "She didn't tell me who it was; said she didn't want you to murder him later."

"'_Him?' It could've only been Antonio, then." _Kotetsu thought. But, he could probably forgive him for this. His daughter had come to see HIM for once! And, it was out of her own free will. Out loud he asked, "When do you go back home?"

"Grandma would only let me stay 'till eight tonight, since I have school tomorrow. A cab is coming to pick me up. Hey, what time is it?"

"A quarter to eleven, why?"

"So late? We have to hurry!" Kaede pulled him to the curb and started waving for a taxi. "Grandma said the reservation is at eleven!"

"R-reservation?" Kotetsu climbed into the taxi after his daughter. How'd she nab one so well? Since when did Kaede take taxis? His little girl was growing up! He felt as if this was a drug-induced dream, and he pinched himself. Nope.

"Take us to the Taco Company on East Center Street, please!" Kaede told the driver. She sat back down and put her seatbelt on over her cute yellow sundress. "Yep! Your friend went and reserved us a table at some new Mexican restaurant. He said you liked Mexican food. I didn't know that."

"Uh…I didn't know, either," Kotetsu said, laughing. That was the name of the place he and Antonio were to go to. His sour mood was gone; his daughter's presence could make even his aches seem nonexistent.

"_Ok, you're forgiven, old friend,"_ he thought, as his daughter prodded him with questions about the "accident" and his injuries all the way to the restaurant.

**End of Part One**

Author's note: Thanks for reading! I'm a little short on time so this has been split into two parts in the event that I can't finish by this evening. I really want to get at least half of this up, lol. Rest assured, I'm not done yet. Comments and tips are appreciated!


	2. Part 2

Author's note: W-wow, so many hits, favorites, and the reviews! Thanks very much, I feel very encouraged to keep going! Not that I wasn't going to, but it is heartening to see positive feedback so quickly. I was kinda worried how well this would turn out, since I haven't written anything – let alone a fanfic – in a long while. So, thank you, and I hope you'll like this!

Disclaimer: Believe me, I WISH I owned Kotet-ah, Tiger & Bunny.

Setting: After ep13, before the time skip.

Dedicated to a certain Kotetsu on Tumblr, whose awesome roleplay blog pushed me over the edge of my Kotetsu fandom to actually write a FANFIC, something I haven't done in at least three to four years.

**Thank You (Part Two)**

Kotetsu thought that Kaede's chatter would lessen when they reached the restaurant, and that she'd return to her normal sulky self, leaving them in the usual awkward silence. He was wrong. Instead, she continued to talk to him about various things like school, her ice skating, and Grandma. It made him happy, even when she talked about Barnaby with a suspicious blush to her cheeks. The food was good, too. Kotetsu ate everything from the appetizers of nachos to the flan for dessert. He made a note to remember this place; the décor was tasteful and the service a higher class, and maybe worthy of Barnaby's presence.

"So were there any, uh, other plans or reservations for us after lunch?" Kotetsu asked Kaede, wondering just how much of the day had been planned by his "friend."

"Nope!" Kaede responded, drinking the last drops of her soda.

"Well, then…what would you like to do?"

Her face lit up, and Kotetsu wanted to slap himself. Kaede was a **girl.** What else would she want to do in a city?

Two hours later at Sternbild's biggest mall, Kotetsu wanted to crawl back home and drown in booze. But there he was, with Kaede looking up at him expectedly with a new mp3 player in the middle of an electronics store. He had predicted a new dress or shoes, even, but this? This was worse, a hundred Stern bills worse, in fact.

"Er, didn't I buy you one for your birthday this year?"

"Dad, that was over a year ago, and for Christmas. And it broke a month ago, remember?"

"Did it…really…" Kotetsu gulped.

Kaede went and laid on the pouty puppy look, but he had already caved in. At this point, he was thoroughly enjoying his daughter's company. He didn't want to ruin the good mood they had going. Plus, he _had_ promised her a new toy when he visited; it just happened that the toy he had bought was a part of a terrorist plot, that's all.

"Ok," he said, giving her an exaggerated smile and shrug combo of defeat. "C'mon. We'll go check out now."

As the pair headed out the store's entrance, the mall erupted into chaos. There was a giant explosion from the high ceiling of the mall, and Kotetsu immediately grabbed Kaede, pulled her down onto the ground and shielded her in his arms. Something huge struck the ground, throwing up flooring and debris. People screamed and shoved past them, and Kotetsu could feel his daughter shaking in his arms.

"Dad? What's happening?"

He looked up and around, but couldn't see anything past the clouds of dust rising up in the air. He could feel his hero mask burning a hole in his pants pocket, something he carried around by habit just in case. But Kaede was in his arms, and the last thing he wanted to do was to reveal his powers to her.

"Dad?" She squirmed, trying to get out of his embrace.

"Shhh," Kotetsu hushed her, seeing the dust clouds clear. A huge, shirtless man was standing in the middle of the impact site, and "huge" meant he looked like a blown-up balloon filled with helium. The blue glow around him signified that he was a NEXT, but what his powers were, Kotetsu wasn't sure. The man looked around frantically, then wiped sweat away from his forehead with clear relief. He started walking forward, the ground shaking with each step.

"_Why does this ALWAYS have to happen on my day off?"_ Kotetsu thought angrily. He just couldn't get a break! He pushed Kaede behind a store's display board, and walked out with his hands up in a pacifying gesture. A quick glance around showed him that most people had run off and only a few huddled in stores, too frightened or confused to run away.

"Hey! You wanna die, old man?" the NEXT yelled, seeing Kotetsu.

"Haha, not today, pal," Kotetsu said, stopping. "What's wrong? No need to get violent or anything!"

"Don't mock me! I'm on a roll, and nothin's gunna stop me!" Apparently enraged by Kotetsu's presence, the man started charging forward like a human cannonball.

Kotetsu leapt to the side easily and cringed as he heard Kaede scream in surprise. He was pretty sure a Hero would be here soon, if one wasn't chasing the NEXT already. He'd have to do his best to stall the man until one showed up. What was with this guy, anyway? He didn't seem to have any real clear motive, or else he'd make a straight beeline for the jewelry store instead of dealing with Kotetsu.

"Gotcha old man!"

A fist pummeled into Kotetsu's stomach. The NEXT was faster than he looked and the punch felt like getting hit by a bag of wet sand. Kotetsu hit a wall behind him, and groaned. That was going to hurt later!

"Daddy!" Kaede came out from behind the display and ran towards him. The NEXT saw her and started rumbling towards her. She halted in her tracks, frozen.

"**KAEDE!"** Kotetsu lunged forward, arm outstretched towards his daughter.

**End of Part Two**

Author's Note: Eh? There's gonna be a part three? I didn't plan for that, but it was getting much longer than I thought and this section was pretty tough, so I'm breaking it up further. Sorry! I don't feel this part is as strong as it could be, either, but I'm going to keep going because I really want to get to the next part! Thanks for reading!


	3. Part 3

Author's note: Short 'n' sweet this time, I want to jump right in after watching ep16 (much crying to be had bro, much crying indeed). I'm already feeling the effects of it so I want to wrap this up before I get influenced by the new episodes any further.

Disclaimer: Believe me, I WISH I owned Kotet-ah, Tiger & Bunny.

Setting: After ep13, before the time skip.

Dedicated to a certain Kotetsu on Tumblr, whose awesome roleplay blog pushed me over the edge of my Kotetsu fandom to actually write a FANFIC, something I haven't done in at least three to four years.

**Thank You (Part Three)**

Kotetsu collided with his daughter's body, just barely missing the NEXT's attack. He looked down, making sure Kaede was alright, and then quickly tried to stand up as the man whirled upon them. Kotetsu's foot slipped, and after falling to one knee he shoved Kaede behind him and raised an arm to guard against the attack. The man's enraged fists fell on him hard and Kotetsu could feel the bones in his arm come dangerously close to splintering with each pummeling.

_Beep, beep, beep._

The NEXT froze in mid-punch and toppled over. The sound appeared to be coming from an elastic watch band on his wrist. Just as the beeping stopped, the blue NEXT glow around him faded. Kotetsu watched the man deflate into a skinny man.

"_How about that! A time limit, just like me!"_ he thought, getting to his feet while gritting his teeth against the pain shooting through his legs. "Looks like times up for you, pal!"

Taking advantage of the man's sudden weakness and loss of steady footing, Kotetsu swung at the NEXT's face. It connected, and the man fell backward. Kotetsu stayed put while guarding Kaede, who watched him fearfully.

"_I don't know how long it takes for his power to recharge,"_ Kotetsu thought. The man finally stood back up and swayed, head lolling about and shaking. "_If it doesn't take very long, I'll have to use my own power…"_

"You stupid old man! What gives you the right? WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT?" The NEXT raced towards Kotetsu, who parried the punch and easily flipped him off to the side.

"You attacked my daughter!" Kotetsu roared over the man. To him, the man had committed the ultimate crime. "THAT gives me the right!"

_Beep, beep, beep._

The timer went off again, and the NEXT gave Kotetsu a wicked smirk. He glowed blue, and then puffed back up into a human cannonball. "I'll get you this time, old man!"

"_What? That was short!"_ Unprepared, Kotetsu planted his feet and crossed his arms, prepared to use his hundred power.

The man hurtled forward, but there was a sudden clicking of machinery as a silver- pink blur crashed down onto the NEXT so fast that a blast of wind knocked Kotetsu off his feet with Kaede barely dodging her father's body before he inadvertently crushed her.

"Dad! Look, its Barnaby!" she cried, helping Kotetsu sit up while gesturing wildly at the Hero now fighting the NEXT.

"I won't let you escape this time!" Barnaby yelled to the NEXT, dodging a flying fist while delivering a powered-up kick.

"_So it was Barnaby, eh? Good, he'll be done with this quickly and I'll be able to go home to my beloved bed and painkillers!" _ Kotetsu thought, groaning as he moved.

"Dad, are you alright?" Kaede's hair was a mess and there was dirt all over her dress. Her eyes were red and she looked as if she was on the verge of crying. He felt his heart break; they had both been in some real danger that had come out of the blue.

"I'll be fine, now that we have a Hero to fight for us!" Kotetsu grinned, giving her a quick, one-armed squeeze while pointing at Barnaby, who was holding a once again skinny man by the seat of his pants.

Barnaby turned around to face them. Whether he showed any shock behind the suit's helmet at seeing his partner there, Kotetsu didn't know, but he was definitely treating Barnaby later for saving his daughter (and himself) yet again.

"I am sorry you were involved in our chase," Barnaby said. "Are you hurt? Do either of you need treatment?"

Kotetsu heard the footsteps before he saw a mob of police running their way. He stood up and helped Kaede to her feet, then shrugged.

"Naahhh, I'm fine," he said. "Nothing a swig of Legend's Special and a couple pills won't cure. Thank you very much, Mr. Hero, for coming to our rescue."

"Th-thank you very much, Mr. Barnaby!" Kaede stammered, blushing furiously as she bowed with her father.

"Now, if you'll excuse us…" Kotetsu put an arm around Kaede and started walking towards a nearby mall exit. "We're gonna wrap up our father-daughter day with a good helping of ice cream!"

It actually took another two hours to get their ice cream, after being stopped by both people who had watched the fight with the NEXT and by police who wanted a witness's account of what happened. By the time Kotetsu and Kaede made it to his house, it was nearing the time for her to return home.

"Ack! Um, uh, don't tell Grandma about the mess, 'kay?" Kotetsu said quickly, remembering too late that his place was a wreck.

He kicked a few bottles around, clearing a path into his living room. Why didn't he keep this place neater than he did? He didn't want Kaede telling his mom that her papa was an alcoholic! Kaede was silent as he limped to the medicine cabinet in the kitchen and retrieved a bottle of pills as well as a box of hot-n-cold patches for his screaming muscles. He peeled his shirt off and started applying some of the patches, not seeing Kaede flinch at the sight of stitches, staples and still-yellow bruises covering his chest and back.

"Dad!"

She suddenly ran to him and gave him a fierce hug. Startled, Kotetsu stumbled backwards into the kitchen counter and put his arms around her in an awkward hug.

"Hey kiddo, what's wrong?" asked Kotetsu, alarmed at feeling her shoulders shaking and wet tears on his skin.

"Y-you were h-hurt so b-b-badly!" she sobbed, reaching up to put a hand gently on a rough bump of staples. "Why didn't you t-tell us? What if you…what if y-you died?"

He had no words. He bent over, embracing her as tightly as his body would allow him.

"I'm…I'm sorry. I didn't want to worry you," he said softly into her hair.

"W-what if Mr. Barnaby didn't show up when h-he did?" Kaede looked up at him, face stricken with fear, tears, and worry. "B-between the car accident and this, all I could think about was losing Mom. Please, Daddy, don't leave me, too!"

The two stayed in each other's arms for quite some time. Kotetsu's heart felt like it was being ripped into tiny pieces. Was it really that bad of an idea to keep his wounds a secret? He didn't die, so he thought it'd be for the best if Kaede didn't know. But, it would've come out eventually, and who knows how much more damage would've been caused by it. This alone caused his daughter, who normally gave him only scowls and pouts while acting tough, to break down in his arms.

"I promise I won't ever hide something like this again," he said fervently. "I promise."

"Good," Kaede said, leaning back to wipe her face. "I'll find out if you do! I'll make Grandma tell me, and then I'll kick you real good for it!"

"And I'd deserve it," he said, giving her hair a tousle despite knowing that she hated it. She didn't complain, though, and gave him a slightly embarrassed smile instead.

"Do you need any patches on your back? I'll, uh, help," she asked, suddenly shy and refusing to look up. It reminded him so much of his wife that he couldn't say anything for a moment.

"Yep! Plant one right between the shoulder blades, Nurse Kaede!" He jested, giving her a patch and turning around. His shoulders hurt more, but at least now she wouldn't see his eyes glistening.

Kotetsu was literally patched up in a matter of minutes and was on the couch later with a glass of water and pills dissolving into his system. Kaede quickly returned to her usual self, and spent the rest of the time chattering about seeing Barnaby in action yet again, and whether he remembered her or not. Kotetsu doubted that; Barnaby never remembered half the criminals he caught last week let alone a girl he saved several months ago, and Kotetsu had never told him who it was he had rescued that time. But, he listened to Kaede with all ears open, glad to see her spirit back up.

"Tell Grandma I love her and say hi, alright?" They stood outside on the front stoop while they waited for the taxi to arrive.

"Sure," she said. "Try to make it to my next recital, ok? It's in three weeks! THREE weeks!"

"I'll be there," he said. He'd be there even if he had to drag a bank robber and force them to watch the recital with him in order to make it.

The taxi pulled up and Kaede started down the steps. Just before she hit the bottom step, she whirled around and raced back to give her father one last hug.

"Earlier today, you were _almost_ cool," she said, giving him a mischievous grin. "Almost!"

Kotetsu groaned as she raced off and jumped into the taxi. "_**Almost**__? Only 'almost'?"_

He sighed and waved at the taxi until the vehicle was out of sight. Well, it was a start. And it was when he wasn't even suited up as Wild Tiger! She said that he, Kotetsu Kaburagi, was _almost_ cool. That was good enough, for now. One day, she'll be his biggest fan. He knew it.

~Later that night~

The doorbell woke Kotetsu. He hauled his aching body off the couch, where he had crashed from sudden exhaustion after Kaede left.

"Who is iiiit?" he asked, cracking the door and peeking outside with a less-than-cheerful face covered in dents in the pattern of the couch's material.

"Me," replied the slightly disgusted face that belonged only to Barnaby.

"B-bunny! What're you doing here?" Kotetsu stuttered, tripping over himself to open the door and let the man in. "What if someone sees you come in?"

"It's past midnight, no one's out right now." Barnaby looked around. "I see not much changed since yesterday. Anyway, I came to check up on your after what happened earlier."

"Ah, right, thanks for that," Kotetsu said, sheepishly. "You really saved me there; I was close to using my power and blowing my cover. What was that guy's story, anyway?"

"Apparently he was bullied frequently for his powers and flunked out of the Academy recently on top of it. He finally cracked and went ballistic on some innocent people." Barnaby took a seat in a chair as Kotetsu slowly sat back down on the couch. "His power was the ability to change the density of his body; in short, he becomes a human bowling ball with some heavy punches and a short recharge period despite a five minute time limit. An easy opponent, but he got away from me. He's hard to stop once he starts picking up speed, and I lost him when the fight took to the rooftops."

"Aiyaa, a Hero's work is never done," Kotetsu nodded in sympathy. Well, that tied up one mystery of the day.

Barnaby took Kotetsu by surprise when he looked down at his remark. He looked like he regretted the turn of events caused by the chase.

"I'm…sorry," the blond said. Kotetsu didn't know how many more surprises his heart could handle that day. "I didn't know you and your daughter were there. If I had known, I would've been more diligent in capturing that NEXT before he reached the mall."

"Wait, what? What brought this on?" Kotetsu waved the apology off. "C'mon, Bunny, it wasn't your fault! If anything, it's mine for asking what Kaede wanted to do; my wallet would be a lot heavier right now if I hadn't."

"About that…" Barnaby coughed, embarrassed.

Embarrassed? Must be those painkillers again! Kotetsu picked up a glass of water that still sat on the coffee table from earlier. Maybe it'll clear his head, despite being room temperature.

"I'm, uh, the one who set it up. For, uh, your daughter to come visit you."

A geyser shot out of Kotetsu's mouth and all over his hands and lap. Barnaby quickly offered some tissues from a box on the table, and Kotetsu clumsily wiped up his mess.

"You WHAT? _You're_ the 'friend' that called my mom?"

"S-so?" Barnaby shot back defensively. "All I had to do was to ask Rock Bison for her number and then ask her politely if it was alright for your daughter to come visit. That's all!"

"I knew Antonio was in on this somehow! He's the only Hero that knows my mom's number!" Kotetsu settled back into the couch cushions and rubbed his face. "So the reservation was your doing, too?"

"Exactly."

Kotetsu let out a sigh mixed with shock from Barnaby's hand in the day's events, embarrassment at being duped, and frustration at having one pulled over him.

"Why do this for me?" he asked, voicing the most pressing question. "You barely even know my daughter's name, let alone know my family well enough to talk to them. And…we're not exactly close friends. So, why?"

Barnaby was silent for a moment before saying, "Because…I wanted to say 'thank you,' for helping me with the Jake Martinez incident."

"Bunnyyyy, you already told me thanks."

"No!" Barnaby shot Kotetsu's words down, who was surprised at seeing his normally calm partner riled up and emotional. "I wanted to do…more. I've been doing a lot of thinking lately, and I came to realize all that you've done for me."

"Even…even though I betrayed your trust?" Kotetsu asked, softly. Was this really the same Barnaby? It was so strange to see the young man acting so soft. The entire day had been strange, he had to admit, but it was a good strange. Thanks to Barnaby, he had gotten to spend the day with his daughter, even with the mishaps along the way. He looked back at his partner – no, his friend – who waited nervously for Kotetsu to say something.

"Thanks, Barnaby," he finally said. "I mean it. Thank you. It was a great day."

Barnaby stood abruptly and turned his back to Kotetsu. "It was nothing. Just doing what I thought was best. I, uh, heard you didn't tell her about being in the hospital and that she didn't know you were a Hero, and thought she'd be really worried if she found out how hurt you were."

"Haha, she was worried, alright." Kotetsu gave a small laugh. "She made me promise to tell her next time, and threatened to kick me if I didn't."

"Maybe that's a good idea," Barnaby said, turning back around to reveal a glimmer of a smile appearing on his lips. "You shouldn't keep your family in the dark like that. They're precious to you, after all."

"Yeah," Kotetsu agreed solemnly. Then he laughed. "You're right. Absolutely right."

Barnaby excused himself and started towards the door. Kotetsu stood and clapped his partner on the shoulder.

"You know what? Friends are precious, too," he said, grinning widely. "I'll do my best to not let you down anymore, partner!"

"Try hard, because I can feel the property damages from last week still waiting to be paid," Barnaby smirked, then bade Kotetsu farewell and walked out into the night.

Kotetsu shut the door and leaned heavily against it.

"What are you talking about, Bunny…" A few tears, held back so hard several times that day, finally leaked out and hit the carpet.

"After all everything that's happened, it should only be me saying 'thank you'…"

**The End**

Author's note: FWUAH, it's finished at last! I somehow managed to pound out most of this in one night (do NOT ask me what time it was when I typed this) so there are probably errors everywhere. But man, I really enjoyed writing this, so much that it kept getting longer and longer, lol. This last part turned out to be a doozey, but it was fun!

Thanks for reading, everyone! I really hope the characters weren't too OOC, and that this was interesting! I'll probably go back into hiding now, lol, but we'll see what the future holds!


End file.
